


Blood Ties

by ragingrainbow



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood Drinking, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Slavery, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolves, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: Mitch has killed hundreds of vampires; newly bitten, feral, rogues and mercy killings. He’s looked several of them in the eye as he killed them, he’s felt a pang of regret at the necessity of it, but never before has that compassion stilled his hand. He can’t figure out what makes this one different than the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a world where preternatural creatures are hunted and kept as pets/slaves. It also features a vampire as one of the main characters. As such, there are several scenes involving blood and violence. 
> 
> The first chapter contains a description of the aftermath of torture. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Betad by silentdescant.

[](http://s1196.photobucket.com/user/ragingrainbow/media/bloodtiesweb_zps9btlpfqn.png.html)

Mitch sighs in frustration as yet another were claims to have no information for him. The werewolf cowers at his flash of annoyance, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself before giving her what he hopes is a friendly smile. His irritation doubles when his phone rings.

“I’m _on it_ ,” he says as he picks up, before Kevin has a chance to start. “They aren’t exactly volunteering information here, but I’ll dig something up.” 

“Forget about the runaway,” Kevin says, and that gets Mitch’s attention. “I’m assigning Derrick to that one; I need you for something else.” 

Mitch glances at the were he’d been talking to, who’s still watching him warily. He gives her a nod to signal she’s free to go back to her handler. Either she genuinely has no information for him, or she’s more scared of whomever she is covering for than her owner. The first option is more likely, but werewolf hierarchy can be complicated and violence is common. Mitch is more than happy to hand this case over to Derrick and forget all about it. 

“Hang on,” Mitch says, putting his hand over the speaker while he quickly thanks the were’s handler for his cooperation, before Mitch makes his way back to his car. “Alright, I’m listening.”

“I’m sending the info over now. An abandoned industrial building in Fullerton; there have been reports of a group of hunters overstepping their bounds, so to speak. I want you to go out there, see if you can find something. Clean up their mess, if you have to.” 

Suspicions of torture, Mitch knows. Most hunters are respectful enough to aim for clean kills, but some prefer to drag it out, sometimes tormenting their kills for days. It’s not legal, but law enforcement rarely punishes them - hunters have a lot more influence in the legal world than preternaturals. 

“On it,” Mitch says, getting into his car. “Any idea what creatures we’re dealing with?” 

“We’ve had reports of vampires; the few found already have been newly turned, easy targets, you know. There may be others; as always it’s difficult to get information in these cases.” 

Mitch sighs, rubs a hand over his eyes before starting the car. Does he ever. He hopes he won’t have to spend even more time tonight convincing preternaturals to trust him. He gets the distrust of hunters and humans in general from those who have been captured - Mitch knows most owners are not kind by any measure - but in cases like this, he’d love to see more cooperation. There’s rarely a chance for the victim anyway, he’d rather be able to end their suffering as soon as possible. 

“Okay. Send me the info, I’ll scout it out and see what I can find.” 

“Thank you,” Kevin says, as if Mitch actually has any choice in which cases he takes on. “I’ll send it right over. And be careful, okay? Call me for backup if you think you need it.” 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll check in tomorrow morning if I don’t need anything before then.” Mitch hangs up before Kevin can say anything else. His last run-in with hunters had been pretty ugly, and ever since, Kevin likes to lecture him about asking for backup. Mitch much prefers to work alone. 

\---

It’s dark by the time Mitch makes it to the area. There’s a specific building mentioned in the case file, so he decides to go scout it out first. If he’s lucky, there’ll actually be a lead there, and he might not even have to find people who will speak to him. 

There’s definitely been people here recently - Mitch spots a couple of fresh cigarette butts as soon as he gets out of the car. He keeps his gun in his hand as he creeps closer to the building. It’s not until he’s right by the entrance that he picks up the presence of a vampire. 

Mitch listens intently for any other sign of life as he enters the building. He spots the body over by the far wall right away, and makes his way towards it; senses carefully trained to pick up on any threat. There’s an acrid smell in the air as he draws closer, and once he gets close enough to see the injured vampire it’s obvious he has found one of the hunters’ victims. 

Mitch kneels next to the vampire, pulling out his phone to document the injuries. He will file a report, as he always does. Even if law enforcement usually turns a blind eye, there’s been a few times the responsible parties had been identified and fined. And one time a hunter’s license had been revoked - although that had been more due to him injuring someone’s pet werewolf than the evidence of abuse Mitch provided. 

The hunters behind this definitely should have their licenses removed. Mitch assumes there were at least three, because the torture has obviously been slow and methodical. The vampire would have been overpowered and held down, and there are no signs of him having been bound. 

The injuries are extensive. He’s been doused with holy water, charring the skin on most of his body. He’s been cut, most likely with a silver knife since the cuts aren’t deep but not healing. And there's an open wound on his shoulder, from a stake aimed far enough from his heart that it won’t kill. He notices the vampire is breathing as he examines it - drawing a sickly wet breath every few minutes. Vampires technically don’t need to breathe, so the infrequency isn’t worrying, but the fact that he is breathing at all shows how traumatized he is. Vampires, especially younger ones, typically revert to human reflexes when they are stressed. 

It’s not until Mitch rolls him over that the vampire shows any hint of being conscious enough to know Mitch is there. 

“Please,” he rasps, “no more. Please.” 

His desperation is so obvious that Mitch’s heart hurts. Had he pled like this with his captors? Some people believe vampires are incapable of human emotions, but Mitch is not one of them. No, this vampire is scared, alone and in pain - likely has been for hours, first as hunters taunted and hurt him, then as he was left for dead amongst the trash in an abandoned building.

Mitch pets the vampire’s hair - it is matted with dirt and blood, but it’s the only part of him that seems safe enough to touch without disturbing an injury. His eyes flutter open, gaze clouded with pain but managing to focus on Mitch. 

“Who-?” He’s fading fast - not dying though - Mitch knows vampire physiology well enough to know it will be days yet before his body gives up. The injuries themselves aren’t fatal, but without fresh blood and with sunlight trickling into the building, he’ll have no chance of healing. 

Mitch strokes the vampire’s left cheek, which isn’t as scarred as his right one. His eyes close again, the pain on his face easing a little as he turns toward Mitch’s touch. His nose presses against Mitch’s wrist, and Mitch sees the shiver that runs through his body. Bloodlust; but even with Mitch so close, he’s too weak to do anything about it. 

“I’m here to help you,” Mitch says gently. It’s not until after he says it that he realizes he has no intention of reaching for his stake. 

\---

The vampire is heavy, dead weight in Mitch’s arms as he struggles to get him settled in his spare room. Once the vampire is on the bed, he boards the window, making sure sunlight will be kept out. He gets rid of the scraps of his clothing, and cleans the wounds best he can. Vampires can’t get infections, of course, but it helps Mitch feel as if he’s doing something constructive. Plus, Mitch suspects they may have used holly paste on the worst of the injuries - it’s effective at halting vampire healing in localized spots, and readily available since it’s used to make brands permanent on kept vampires and weres. If it has been used, Mitch isn’t sure cleaning the wounds will mitigate the damage enough that there won’t be permanent marks, but he wants to feel like he’s done everything he can. 

Before leaving the vampire to his slumber, Mitch attaches a wooden cross to the outside of the door. Then he puts one on the door to his own bedroom too, just to be on the safe side. The vampire seems harmless now - but Mitch is not risking him waking up to drink Mitch dry as he sleeps. 

The next order of business has to be getting hold of blood. Without it, the vampire will die despite Mitch’s efforts. Official blood banks will only sell to registered vampire owners, and there’d be too many questions raised if a notorious hunter were to make inquiries on the black market. He needs to arrange for a way to have a steady supply at least until the vampire wakes up and he can figure out what the hell to do. 

He calls Kirstie, once he has allowed himself a few moments of panic. She’s the only one he trusts not to barge into his apartment armed with a stake and holy water when he admits to housing an incapacitated vampire. She has contacts too, and promises to get him a few bags of blood within a couple of hours. He doesn’t ask how, and she doesn’t ask him why he decided to bring a vampire home. Luckily, because he has no idea what the answer is. 

He panics for real once they hang up. On top of the logistics of keeping a vampire hidden in his apartment for who knows how many weeks, he is seriously fearing for his own sanity. He’s killed hundreds of vampires; newly bitten, feral, rogues and mercy killings. He’s looked several of them in the eye as he killed them, he’s felt a pang of regret at the necessity of it, but never before has that compassion stilled his hand. He can’t figure out what makes this one different than the others. He’d better not be getting soft. 

\--- 

Kirstie shows up two and a half hours later. By that time, Mitch has quelled his panic with a hot shower, and has checked on the vampire several times just to assure himself he is as comfortable as Mitch can make him. He looks peaceful, like he is merely sleeping, but Mitch knows a badly hurt vampire may be fully conscious even as their body no longer responds. He touches the vampire gingerly, whispering comforting words to let him know he is safe and no longer alone. 

Kirstie finds him like that, having let herself in with the key Mitch gave her for emergencies. Mitch doesn’t berate her - this can certainly count as an emergency - and Kirstie doesn’t mention if he had been too zoned out to hear her knock. He probably was; it’s unlikely she wouldn’t have knocked first since she knew he was at home. Neither does she comment on the fact that he’s murmuring comfort to a vampire as he holds its hand. 

Kirstie winces when she comes close enough to see the vampire. He’s paler now than when Mitch first found him - even his lips are totally devoid of colour - and the burns and cuts on what’s visible of his neck and chest stand out against the paleness. 

“I brought the blood,” Kirstie says softly, her hand warm and reassuring on Mitch’s shoulder. It’s a stark contrast from the icy cold of the vampire’s skin. 

“Great,” Mitch says, giving the vampire’s head one last gentle pat. “Let’s go prepare it, the sooner we get it into him the better.” 

\---

Heating the blood requires more work than most meals Mitch prepares for himself. It has to be heated gently over a water bath - it’s important it doesn’t get much warmer than body heat, or else the nutrients will be diminished. Mitch puts even more focus into the process than he strictly needs to, going through the steps carefully in order to calm his own nerves. 

“Mitch?” Kirstie asks, when Mitch is double and triple checking the temperature of the blood. “What are you going to do with him when he heals?” 

Mitch purses his lips and pours the blood into a mug before he turns to her. 

“I don’t know. Can you berate my stupidity when we have fed him?”

Kirstie hums in agreement, giving him a look that tells him she is not letting this subject go. He sighs and leads the way back to the guest room. 

Getting the vampire fed is a bit of an ordeal. They have to get him sitting up, and Mitch opts to sit on the bed and support him while Kirstie feeds him. He moans when Mitch moves him, obviously more aware than his lifeless body suggests, and Mitch tries to jostle him as little as possible. At least he swallows readily when Kirstie tips the mug against his lips, which Mitch chooses to see as a good sign. Some of the colour comes back to him once he’s fed as well, and while he is not warm to the touch by human standards, his skin no longer feels like ice. 

Mitch feels a lot better about leaving the vampire to rest now that he doesn’t look quite as close to death, so he whispers a few hurried reassurances before following Kirstie out of the room. He leaves to door ajar; he’ll make sure to close it before he goes to bed.

Mitch sinks down on the sofa while Kirstie brings the mug back to the kitchen. He rubs a hand across his face, feeling fatigue set in now that he’s done everything he can for tonight. He’s getting a headache, too, and pinches the bridge of his nose impatiently. 

“When did you last eat?” Kirstie asks as she comes into the room. There’s a stern tone in her voice - she knows Mitch often forgets to eat while working a case, and she’s made it her job to chastise him for it.

Mitch considers the question, and he wishes he was better at lying when he has to admit that his last proper meal was breakfast. He had a kale smoothie at lunchtime, and some really bad vending machine coffee from a gas station, but he’s not actually eaten anything all day.

“Let’s order pizza,” Kirstie says, holding back some of her usual annoyance as she looks at Mitch, obviously judging him too tired for her to reprimand him right now. He smiles at her, silently communicating his gratefulness. 

Kirstie doesn’t bring up the elephant in the room again until they have eaten and Mitch is comfortably cuddled up against her side. He’s gazing over at the door to the guest bedroom, and she sighs softly as her eyes follow his gaze 

“Seriously. What are you going to do when he wakes up?” 

“I don’t know,” Mitch says, again. “He doesn’t seem dangerous.” 

Kirstie purses her lips. “Of course not. He’s been beaten to within an inch of his life. He will get considerably stronger if you continue to feed him.” 

Mitch hums in response. She doesn’t really require an answer, and there’s nothing he can say in his defence, because she’s well aware he already knows this. 

“Mitch. Most vampires don’t do well in captivity. You know that.” She doesn’t say the obvious - he can’t just release the vampire again, so his choice will be between killing him and registering him as his property. He’s not particularly fond of either option, but they both know he’s not tending a vampire back to health just to kill him. 

“No one knows he’s here,” Mitch tries, in a last ditch effort to pretend he has more choices. 

“I’m sorry. I know you well enough that I can’t pretend releasing him back out there to maybe be killed or worse is even an option for you.” She strokes his arm gently as she speaks, her face sad like she finds the world as unfair as Mitch does at the moment. 

“Do you think it can be different?” Mitch asks, after a few moments of silence. “Maybe he can actually accept my protection?”

“Maybe. Although you’re also a hunter. I imagine it’s going to take a lot for him to trust you.” 

Mitch doesn’t respond to that. She’s right, of course, and he glances at the door again. He’s not sure why it makes him so sad, he’s not even had any meaningful exchange with the vampire yet. 

“I have to get going,” Kirstie says carefully. “Kevin called me about a pack of rogue weres earlier, I promised I’d take a look once I made sure you were fed.” 

Mitch bites his lip and nods. “You won’t tell him, right?”

Kirstie sighs again, and Mitch is not sure if it’s annoyance with him or the fact that he’s actually asking her. 

“Of course not. But you should.” She kisses his cheek before she stands. “Just be careful, yeah? I’ll see about getting a hold of more blood, but it should last you a couple of days.”

“Thanks, I owe you really big, I know.” 

“Nonsense.” She smiles and kisses the top of his head before she slinks out the door. 

The apartment seems too quiet when she’s gone. He turns on the TV, but nothing catches his interest, so instead he checks on the vampire one last time before he secures the door and goes to bed - slamming down the urge to keep watch over the vampire all night. He lies awake for a long time, and his thoughts are still on the vampire. He tries to keep his thoughts on less-complicated things like the fact that he will definitely need to buy the vampire some clothes before he wakes up, because he’s considerably bigger than Mitch. 

When he finally falls asleep, his dreams are weird and disjointed, and he remembers nothing of them in the morning, other than the uneasy feeling they leave behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch manages to hold out for nearly an entire week, despite Kirstie shooting him meaningful glances every time they run into each other at headquarters. Kirstie can be fierce; he was quite intimidated by her when Kevin first hired her. But he knows her well enough now that it takes more than a few pointed stares to worry him. Much.

But Mitch still has a sleeping - and slowly healing - vampire in his spare room, and he knows Kevin will find out eventually, regardless of whether or not Kirstie keeps her promise not to tell. 

The conversation with Kevin goes… better than Mitch expected. Where Kirstie looks fierce but is really a sweetheart, Kevin looks like a sweetheart but can be really damn scary. Especially when it comes to Mitch taking stupid, heat-of-the-moment risks, something he’s made a bit of a habit of in the past, he has to admit. Mitch is pretty sure bringing a barely-alive vampire home to nurse him back to health, while maybe not the dumbest thing he’s ever done, is still pretty high on the list. 

Kevin doesn’t shout when Mitch tells him. He never shouts. Instead he drags it out, rubs the bridge of his nose before fixing Mitch with a disappointed stare. Mitch shifts in his chair, ready for a lecture. 

The lecture never comes. All Kevin says is “Okay. Okay, we can handle this.” 

Mitch doesn’t have a response for that. He had been prepared to fight, to stand his ground, to make sure Kevin didn’t send a squad to Mitch’s apartment right now to off that vampire (he’s almost healed, Mitch can tell, he will wake up _soon_ and-- Mitch really wants that to happen). 

“We can?” Mitch whispers, too shocked to feel relieved. 

Kevin sighs. He’s lost that air of disappointment, instead he just looks tired. 

“This is seriously one of the most foolhardy things you’ve ever done, Mitch, and you know you’re single handedly responsible for giving me all these gray hairs.”

“Lies. You don’t have any gray hairs,” Mitch responds automatically. Kevin gives him a tired smile. 

“Figure of speech.” Kevin turns serious again. “You’re going to have to register him as your pet, you realize that, right? I _will_ report you if you don’t.”

This is more the direction Mitch expected this conversation to take. Kevin knows he’s never been interested in keeping a pet - in fact, he finds the practice archaic and immoral - and once he enslaves this vampire, it can never be set free. Since vampires live much longer than humans, it’s literally impossible for Mitch to ensure that the vampire will be safe forever. He’s staking all his hopes on the possibility that preternatural rights will gain ground quickly enough that freeing a vampire will be possible in his lifetime. 

“I know,” Mitch says. “I’m waiting for him to wake up. Didn’t seem like a good start for me to have him branded and collared as he slept.”

Kevin cocks his head. Mitch can tell he doesn’t quite believe that. That’s okay, Mitch knows it’s not the full truth - he could have registered his intent to own a vampire while waiting. Instead he’s spent the past few days searching for a solution that would give the vampire his freedom. 

“I’ll deal with it as quickly as possible,” Mitch reassures him. “I’d like to- I want you and Kirstie registered as handlers. So if something-- you know-- I want him to be passed onto one of you.” 

It’s a lot to ask, Mitch knows. Especially considering the fact that Mitch has had several brushes with death. 

Kevin sighs. “Kirstie already agreed, I assume?” 

Mitch nods. In fact, Kirstie had brought it up before Mitch got a chance to. 

“Yeah, of course. We’d keep him safe. But maybe you can promise to be a bit more careful for him?”

Mitch laughs. “Would my promise be worth anything to you?” 

Kevin sighs again, but he’s smiling fondly. “No, I guess not. Now, tell me what precautions you have taken to keep both you and that vampire safe?” 

They lose over an hour talking about what Mitch has done, what more he could be doing, and how to solve every aspect of vampire keeping (Mitch is relieved when Kevin offers to set him up with a reputable blood bank while they wait for his owner registration to come through). When they’re done, Mitch feels a lot more confident about this whole business than he has all week. 

\---

Something is different when Mitch gets home that evening. He feels it as soon as he parks his car, and he keeps his hand on his stake as he makes his way towards his building. It’s not until he’s safely inside and has warded the door that Mitch realizes what it means. He relaxes a little, but keeps his stake in his pocket as he makes his way towards the spare room. 

The vampire spins around when Mitch opens the door, looking alert and very suspicious. Mitch doesn’t blame him, he’s likely tested the door and knows Mitch warded it, and the last time he found himself captured did not work out well for him. He’s wearing the clothes Mitch bought (he’s way bigger than Mitch, there is no way Mitch’s clothes would have fit him) and left in the room though, and Mitch feels like that might be a good start. 

Mitch smiles at the vampire, hoping to communicate that he really isn’t a threat. Curiousity mingles with the suspicion on the vampire’s face, and his gaze holds little of the predatoriness Mitch is accustomed to. 

“I’m Mitch,” Mitch offers. “I-”

“You’re a hunter.” The vampire interrupts. It’s not a question. 

“Yes,” Mitch says. There’s no point in pretending otherwise when he has a stake in his pocket. 

The vampire reaches out to take Mitch’s hand. He turns it, palm up, and rubs his thumb against Mitch’s pulse point. He licks his lips, and Mitch shudders involuntarily. 

“You’re not afraid,” the vampire states softly. His eyes haven’t left Mitch’s. 

“No,” Mitch says, holding the vampire’s gaze, determined not to fail this test, or whatever it is. “I know about fifty-three different ways to kill a vampire.”

A smile tugs at the corners of the vampire’s lips. “Only fifty-three? I know more ways than that to kill a human.”

He’s teasing, Mitch can tell. There’s a playful glint in his eyes. Mitch grins at him. 

“I guess we’ll just have to see who is faster, then,” Mitch says, and is rewarded with a genuine smile from the vampire. 

“I guess so. I’m Scott, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you, Scott,” Mitch says, relieved to finally have a name to call him by. ‘The vampire’ was starting to feel too anonymous, considering how invested Mitch already is in his wellbeing. 

“I need to eat, and I’m sure you do, as well,” Mitch says, hesitating as he turns towards the door. “I can let you out of the room, if you-” He pauses awkwardly, not really sure what the ‘if’ is. He sure as hell doesn’t believe Scott would rather stay confined to the room, and if Scott means to kill him, asking him not to probably won’t change his mind. 

“Please,” Scott says, getting up from the bed. 

Mitch gets the cross from the door, leaving Scott to follow him out as he goes to put the cross away safely. He’s bought a secured storage chest for his study, having realized that he had too many things laying around which are harmful to vampires. He might also have had a minor panic attack realizing just how unprepared he was for having a vampire permanently in his home, but weirdly enough it feels better now that Scott is actually awake, especially after hashing things out with Kevin earlier. 

Mitch finds one of Kirstie’s home-cooked meals in the freezer and puts it in the microwave before he starts to heat the blood for the va- for _Scott_. Scott tracks his movements the whole time; obviously not ready to fully let his guard down just yet. Mitch understands, he still has his stake tucked into his back pocket.

“Would you like anything else?” Mitch asks, in an attempt to ease the tense atmosphere. While vampires don’t need the nutrition from food, Mitch knows some like to eat anyway. He’s not sure if they can actually taste it, or if it’s just an attempt to cling to humanity. 

Scott blinks at him, like he’s surprised at Mitch’s offer. Mitch wonders if he expected Mitch to assume he doesn’t eat, or if he just wasn’t expecting the hospitality. Probably the latter - he’s not naive enough to think Scott expects kindness from him. He might have rescued him and cared for him for close to a week, but Scott is his prisoner at the moment, and despite Scott’s strength and the earlier teasing, they both know who has the advantage here. 

“Could I have some coffee?” Scott asks, and his face lights up at the idea even before Mitch agrees. 

Mitch puts the mug of blood in front of Scott before he prepares the coffee. He can feel Scott’s eyes on him, even while Scott drinks, but he’s decided the best route is to act as if there’s nothing unusual about him having a vampire in his kitchen. 

Scott wraps his hands around the mug of coffee when Mitch hands it over, before he brings it to his face and inhales the steam. Mitch is fascinated by the way the heat adds more colour to his cheeks. 

“I’ve always wondered,” Mitch blurts before he can stop himself, “can you actually taste food?”

Scott looks up at him, bringing the mug to his lips to drink a mouthful before he answers. 

“Yes. But it doesn’t taste the same as it does to humans. Everything tastes… less.” He sounds wistful, and he sighs softly before he takes another swallow of coffee. 

They sit in silence for a while. It’s comfortable enough that Mitch almost forgets that this is new, that Scott sitting like this in his kitchen has never happened before. He could definitely get used to this. He realizes Kirstie might be right when she keeps telling him he needs to find a nice boy to live with. He’s pretty sure a vampire is not what Kirstie had in mind, however. 

“So, did you just spare my life so you could find out if vampires have working tastebuds?” Scott asks at length. 

“No,” Mitch sighs, pushing food around on his plate with his fork. “I don’t know why. I was shocked that someone had made you suffer so much, it didn’t feel fair to let you die like that.”

“You’re a hunter, you must have done it before.” It’s a statement, not an accusation, but Mitch feels guilty anyway. 

“Yes,” he agrees, letting the guilt wash over him, feeling like he deserves it. He doesn’t say anything else - doesn’t know what he could possibly say, because Scott’s far from the worst case of torture he’s come across, and he’s definitely not the only one whose eyes were pleading and scared. 

Scott huffs. He’s staring down into his coffee now. Mitch desperately wants him to look up again, so it’s easier to guess what he’s feeling. He almost wishes Scott would be angry, that he’d give Mitch something to fight and conquer, so he’d feel less like he’s selfishly taking advantage of a creature who’s in no position to defend himself.

“You won’t let me go.” Scott says, and he sounds defeated. Mitch instinctively reaches across the table to rest his hand on Scott’s arm. Scott’s eyes instantly fixate on his hand, but he doesn’t pull away. 

“If those hunters come back to check and realize you’re gone, they will hunt you down. And they’d make damn sure to finish the job next time.” Mitch shudders at the thought of Scott - who he’s honestly already thinking of as _his vampire_ \- bound with silver and tortured for days until his body gives up. He knows how these people play, how they might give a vampire just enough blood that it won’t lose consciousness until they grow tired of their games. How it might take weeks for them to tire, if their victim is responsive enough. Judging by Scott’s fear when Mitch found him, they’d definitely want to keep him alive for quite a while. 

“Okay,” Scott says, and there’s a flash of irritation on his face as he shakes off Mitch’s touch, but it’s gone as suddenly as it appeared. Mitch isn’t sure if he’s afraid of what Mitch might do to him if he fights, or if he’s just resigned himself to the fact that he needs Mitch’s protection right now. 

Scott stands, hesitating as he does. “I need some time alone, if that’s okay?” 

“Of course,” Mitch says, waving his hand tiredly to indicate Scott’s free to do as he pleases. “You’re not my _prisoner_ , Scott. You can make yourself at home, have a shower or a bath if you want to?”

“I already have a home, you know,” Scott responds, but there’s no bite to his statement. “I’d love a shower though.”

Mitch doesn’t move until he hears the water turn on in the bathroom. He decides the rest of the dinner is a lost cause, and clears away the dishes before he retreats to his room for the night like a coward. 

\---

They barely talk for the next three days. Mitch gets assigned to a case hunting down a whole pack of rogue weres, so it’s easy for him to stay away from the apartment and avoid Scott most of the time. He really only goes home to make sure Scott is fed and has everything he needs. He gets sympathetic looks from Kirstie and Kevin whenever he meets them at headquarters, but neither of them say anything. He knows they will soon though, because at this rate it will start affecting his work. 

Scott’s in the living room when Mitch comes home - the first sign that something is different, because despite Mitch’s assurances that he wants Scott to feel at home, he’s kept himself confined to what Mitch now thinks of as Scott’s room. He doesn’t even look up when Mitch opens the door though, so Mitch leaves him for now, going to prepare their food instead. 

Scott looks confused when Mitch sets a Starbuck’s cup down beside his usual mug. He looks up at Mitch then, but there are too many emotions playing on his face for Mitch know what he’s feeling. 

“It’s a caramel latte. I thought you might like something different?” It’s an offer of a truce, and Mitch can tell Scott gets it. 

“I- yes, thank you.” 

Mitch smiles at him, doing his best to just relax and let it feel natural. They really need to move past the weirdness they have been stuck in; Mitch has no choice but to keep Scott now, and he doesn’t want to condemn either of them to a life where they can’t even see face to face. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” Scott says, and Mitch is momentarily distracted by the way he’s biting his lip. His fangs are visible as he pulls his lip between his teeth, and Mitch has to fight a sudden, unexpected, rush of arousal. He might actually be losing it. 

“Okay,” Mitch says, forking some pasta into his mouth so he’s forced to stop staring at Scott. 

“My Maker is in the area. He knows I was hurt. And there’s no way for him to know you weren’t the one who hurt me.” Scott sounds calm, but Mitch can read the panic in his eyes. 

Mitch realizes not asking if Scott has a maker who will protect him has been a huge oversight on his part. Then again, he’s not sure Scott would have told him before. He can’t even blame Scott for keeping a possible route to freedom open, even now, there’s no way for him to be sure of Mitch’s intentions. Mitch is quite sure Scott telling him is Scott protecting his Maker rather than Mitch. 

“You can’t communicate clearly through my wards. Would he risk his life to break them for you?” Mitch wishes he could take the words back as soon as he says them, realizing how clinical he sounds. He’s used to dealing with problems like this as anonymous cases, not in a situation where the one he’s talking to is emotionally invested. 

“He would,” Scott says. Mitch notices his hand is shaking as he puts his mug back on the table. “Please.” 

Mitch realizes how important this moment is. It’s possible for him to deny Scott, now that he knows Scott’s maker is out there, it would be an easy task to get rid of him. He knows it’s the favoured way to exert power over captured vampires, and even though he can tell Scott doesn't fully trust him, the fact that he’s telling Mitch at all means he has some faith that Mitch will be compassionate. 

“What can I do?” Mitch asks, and sees the worry bleed out of Scott’s face. 

“Let me talk to him. If I can assure him I’m safe here, he’ll leave us alone.” 

Mitch isn’t sure Scott actually believes he’s safe just yet, but he knows they just took a huge step in the right direction. 

“I’ll be home early tomorrow, I can break the wards then.” Mitch hesitates before continuing. “I’d understand if he wants to come and make sure you are okay.” 

It’s a big risk, one Kevin would definitely lecture him about. He has no clue if Scott’s being truthful, and with the wards down, he’ll be utterly defenceless if Scott’s maker brings backup. 

His risk is rewarded when Scott smiles, the first really genuine smile he has given Mitch. It’s so sunny that Mitch can’t help but smile back; the nerves that have been settled in the pit of his stomach since he got home disappearing. He knows it’s foolish, but he doesn’t believe Scott would double-cross him. 

“Thank you,” Scott says softly, and Mitch can tell how truly relieved he is. 

Scott stays watching TV with Mitch for the rest of the evening. They don’t talk much but it feels comfortable enough that Mitch dares to hope that they can become something akin to friends, given time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FreyaOdin for the beta. :)

It's almost two weeks after Mitch saved Scott that Kevin calls Mitch into his office again to tell him he can't keep turning a blind eye to the fact that Mitch has an unregistered preternatural in his home. Mitch has been expecting this - it  _is_  a crime, after all - but he still doesn't know how to break it to Scott that he needs to get him registered and tagged. He feels like their emerging friendship is built on the pretence that he might let Scott go once the immediate threat to Scott's life is over, and he has selfishly wanted to hold onto that.

He's still worrying about how to tell Scott when he gets home that evening - so preoccupied that he doesn't sense the vampire waiting outside his building before it has a chance to ambush him. He panics when the vampire intercepts his attempt to reach for his stake, grabbing his wrist in an iron grip.

"Stay still," the vampire hisses.

Mitch forces the panic to the back of his mind, and relaxes in the vampire's grip. Mitch was distracted enough that the vampire could have killed him before he had time to blink. If it doesn't plan on killing Mitch on the spot, Mitch is sure he can turn this situation around. He just has to remain calm. 

Mitch looks up, meeting the vampire's eyes. There's suspicion in his gaze, but no obvious hostility. Mitch can sense he's old - and powerful - just from his aura, but it's even more obvious looking at him; his clothes are at least a century out of fashion, and there's something in the way he carries himself that makes him seem out of place in this modern city.

"I am here to see Scott," the vampire says. He lets up his grip on Mitch's wrist, but he doesn't drop his gaze.

Mitch keeps meeting his eyes - determined not to show any weakness. This is obviously Scott's maker, and he knows the bonds between vampires can be even stronger than that between human parents and their children, so it's important to assure him that he means Scott no harm. That he actually can, and will, protect Scott. 

"Of course," Mitch says. "Wait here, let me take down the wards, and you can see him."

The vampire nods his assent, but Mitch can tell he doesn't trust him one bit. He hopes maybe the distrust will ease a little once he can verify that Scott really is safe, and that this isn't some trap. The fact that there are people out there, human but inhumane, who wouldn't be beyond killing Scott's maker in front of him just to make him suffer, makes Mitch's stomach twist in repulsion. 

Scott's already on his feet when Mitch opens the door; he looks agitated for a brief moment before his eyes settle on his Maker. Scott obviously knew he was close by, but Mitch's wards would have hidden their thoughts from each other, making it impossible for Scott to know what his intentions are.

He strides over to Scott and takes Scott's face in his hands.

" _ _Neshama__ , you are safe." He kisses Scott; it's quick and chaste but it still makes Mitch feel like he's intruding.

"I'm safe," Scott confirms, bringing his own hands up to rest them over his Maker's.

They just stand there for a moment, as if they can't quite believe they are together, and Mitch takes the opportunity to slip into the kitchen. He doesn't feel comfortable leaving them alone in the apartment - but he wants to afford Scott some semblance of privacy. He busies himself making coffee to keep himself from eavesdropping; he worked with Kirstie tonight so he forced him to take a break to eat, and Scott's comfortable enough now to feed himself when Mitch works late.

It's not long until Scott comes to find him. Mitch pretends to be busy with the coffee for a moment, trying to quell the nerves that are still churning in the pit of his stomach. He's afraid Scott will want to leave with his maker. He knows he can't let him. His stake feels heavy in his pocket; his chest clenching as he acknowledges that he might have to use it if they put up a fight. He berates himself for not discussing this with Scott sooner - it would not have guaranteed that his maker wouldn't fight for him, but at least it wouldn't come as a shock to Scott. He knows Scott's emotions will likely influence his maker's - vampire bonds are strong and most makers are notoriously protective.

Scott comes closer when Mitch doesn't acknowledge him, close enough to wrap his fingers lightly around Mitch's wrist. Mitch stops what he's doing, fixing his gaze on Scott's hand. He feels like he might give away too much if he looks Scott in the eye right now.

"Mitch," Scott says, so gently that it's clear he can feel Mitch's unease. "I'd really like you to meet Avi." 

Mitch nods - he can tell it's important to Scott, and really, there's no use in delaying the inevitable. He closes his eyes and takes two deep breaths to settle himself. When he opens them again, he can meet Scott's gaze.

"Does Avi like coffee?" Mitch asks, thankful for his own ability to compartmentalize; a skill honed throughout his years as a hunter.

"Yes," Scott says with a gentle smile. "I'll fix it. I think Avi wants to speak with you alone."

"Yeah, okay," Mitch responds, trying not to feel intimidated as he makes his way to the living room.

"Mitch, is it?" Avi asks as Mitch enters the room. He's sitting on the far end of the couch, and he makes no move to get up, so Mitch sits down too and nods.

"Yes, that's right." He tries for a smile, releasing some of his tension when Avi tentatively smiles back.

"Thank you." Avi says. "I do not know why you saved Scott, but I know-" he pauses, distress crossing his face before he continues. "I felt everything. I know how close to death he was. I would not have made it in time."

Mitch nods, before quietly admitting. "It's one of the worst torture cases I've seen. I don't- no hunter I work with would condone that."

"Not many hunters do, lucky for us. But most would have felt putting him out of his misery was a kindness, no?" Avi's gaze is calculating, with a spark of genuine interest, as if he's enjoying trying to figure out Mitch's motivation. Mitch doubts he will have much luck, since Mitch himself hasn't been able to figure it out over the past two weeks.

"I don't know," Mitch says softly. "He was... different."

"Different how?" Avi presses. Mitch gets the distinct feeling he's fishing for something in particular, like he knows something Mitch doesn't.

"Just different," Mitch shrugs. Avi hums, but says nothing else for a few moments, his attention shifting as Scott comes into the room.   
  
Scott smiles at Mitch is he puts his mug of coffee down in front of him. Mitch automatically smiles back - he's found that Scott's smiles are infectious - letting Scott's friendliness bolster his nerves.

Avi takes his mug when Scott hands it to him, bringing it up to his face and inhaling. The heat spreads a faint blush across his cheeks and nose, reminding Mitch of the first night Scott was awake. He lifts his own mug to his face and takes careful sips of the hot coffee to try and wash away the lump forming in his throat.

Avi pulls Scott close as he sits down beside him, whispering something to him. Scott nods, and Avi turns his attention back to Mitch.

"Scott wants to stay with you," Avi says, eyes intent on Mitch.

Mitch is speechless for a moment. There were a lot of things he had imagined Scott's Maker might say to him, but this hadn't been one of them.

"He does? You do?" Mitch asks, his gaze moving to Scott.

"Yes," Scott says softly, eyes unsure as they meet Mitch's.

"It makes sense," Avi interjects. "If these hunters realize he escaped... I trust that they would respect another hunter's claim?" 

"They would, for fear of punishment, if nothing else." Mitch responds, his gaze only shifting to Avi for a moment before settling on Scott again. "You realize any claim I try to make would be useless without the papers to back it up?"

Scott closes his eyes and draws in a slow, shaky breath, pressing closer to Avi. Mitch can tell he is scared, and he desperately wishes he had another option to offer.

"We do," Avi answers, stroking Scott's back.

"It's permanent," Mitch presses, looking at Avi to gauge his reaction."Once he is registered, I can't free him. And he'll be- chipped." He let's the implications of that fact hang in the air, his gaze shifting back to Scott.

"I know," Scott says, opening his eyes to look at Mitch. "I'm not- I know the laws."

"Is there any other option?" Avi asks softly. "Would you let him leave tonight if that is what he wanted?"

Mitch wishes he could say yes, but he knows it's impossible. He shakes his head. He wants to offer excuses but he knows, deep down, that the most pressing truth is that he doesn't want to lose Scott, and this is the only way he won't.

Avi nods, not looking fazed in the least. Mitch realizes he must have known all along. "Then there is no point discussing it further. I trust it makes it easier for you that he is doing this willingly."

"It does," Mitch admits, looking at Scott again. He seems calmer now, readily meeting Mitch's gaze. "I've never- I'm not doing this because I want a..."

"Pet?" Avi suggests when Mitch trails off. At Mitch's grimace, he adds, "I would not leave him with you if I doubted your intentions. But there is no use pretending he will be anything more than a pet to people around you. I know your society well enough to realize that the best way for you to keep him safe is to play the part." 

Mitch knows he is right, as much as he hates it. He can give Scott as much freedom as he wants in his own home, but people keep preternaturals to show them off, and he's not going to be able to get out of bringing Scott to various functions. He shudders at the mere thought of having to lead Scott around collared and leashed - he has enough distaste for mingling with the elite as it is.

"I trust you," Scott says suddenly. He kisses Avi's cheek, before he gets up and comes to kneel in from of Mitch, palm's resting on Mitch's knees. "I know what captivity means. But I trust you not to hurt me."

"I wouldn't," Mitch responds, giving in to the desire to pet Scott's hair, something the past week has taught him Scott loves. "And I won't let anyone else hurt you, either," he says fiercely. He catches Avi's knowing look, and it makes him uneasy.

"What?" Mitch asks. "I feel like I'm missing something?" 

Avi smiles gently. "It is.... Complicated." He rises and comes over to rest a hand on Scott's head, beside Mitch's. Scott bows his head at his touch. Mitch is pretty sure he once read of a vampire ritual with something similar to this - it might have been related to a maker giving their fledgling up to a mate. He supposes these circumstances aren't that far off.

"It is only suspicion at this stage. I will tell you when you need to know."   
  
Mitch wants to argue, but he can tell there's no point. He also can't blame Avi for wanting to keep some things secret, since he is giving up his fledgling for enslavement.

"Do you have other fledglings?" Mitch asks instead.

"No," Avi responds, and Mitch realizes the full weight of the responsibility that is being handed to him. "I will let Scott tell his story if he wishes, but he came to me willingly, asked me to turn him. He would have died if I had declined. I have never wished to turn anyone against their will... I sense we are the same in that regard, you and I." 

"I think you're right," Mitch says, offering him a tentative smile. "I  _will_ keep him safe."

Avi smiles back. "I know."

Avi pulls Scott to his feet and hugs him close. "I must leave," he murmurs. "Do you need anything else, child?"

Scott shakes his head, but turns his face in against Avi's neck. Mitch feels a pang of guilt at the fact that he is partly to blame for their separation.

"You are welcome to visit, of course," he says softly. He fishes a business card out of his pocket, standing up so he can hand it to Avi. "I know my wards interfere with your communication, but you are free to call or mail if you need to. For any reason."

Avi kisses each of Scott's cheeks before letting him go. "Thank you. I will keep communication to a minimum, I feel it is safest so." 

Mitch nods. It's already a gamble for Avi to be here - and Mitch is breaking the law by not capturing or killing him - if anyone were to track their communication they would all be at risk.

"We can still feel if the other is safe, even with your wards," Avi adds, looking at Scott, obviously trying to reassure him as much as he's warning Mitch that he will know if he breaks his promise.

Avi turns his back attention to Mitch. "I must take my leave. Thank you for the coffee."

"It's the least I could to," Mitch says, and thinks that that phrase has never been more true. He puts the empty mugs back on the tray to bring to the kitchen, offering Scott some privacy as he sees Avi to the door.

Scott looks exhausted when he comes into the kitchen a few minutes later. Mitch can relate - even if their conversation had been a lot easier than he expected, he feels emotionally drained. And he isn't the one who just consented to an immortal lifetime of slavery.

"Do you need anything?" Mitch asks softly.

Scott gives him a shaky smile. "I think I just... need to be alone for a while. I wanted to say goodnight."

Mitch returns the smile, trying to project more calm than he feels. "Okay. I have some paperwork to do, so I'll be up for a while. Just let me know if there's anything I can do."

Scott nods at him before turning to leave the kitchen.

Mitch watches him leave, sighing heavily once he hears the door to Scott's room close. This evening might have been easier than he feared, but he knows it will be difficult for Scott to adjust. He pours himself another mug of coffee and retreats to his study, busying himself with paperwork for the next few hours, so he doesn't have to think about what will happen next.   
  



End file.
